musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Exit Ten
Exit Ten is a British alternative/rock band. Its current lineup has been active since 2003. Biography Exit Ten are a rock/metal band from Reading, Berkshire (UK). Their cited influences include Killswitch Engage, In Flames, Tool, Muse, Radiohead and Jeff Buckley. The nascent Exit Ten emerged in Reading in 2000 as a teenage punk and metal covers band composed of the three Steele brothers Chris, Stuart and James and lifelong friend Joe Ward. By 2003 the band had been writing and performing original compositions, settling on a heavier metalcore sound. Several miles away in Bracknell, indie-funk band Ant salon were struggling with multiple lineup changes and lack of wider national interest; the band's vocalist and lyricist, Ryan Redman, was looking for a new challenge. Redman joined Exit Ten in Winter of 2003, making his debut with the band at Reading's 21 South Street arts venue. The band were first on the bill. 2004 was the year the band began to pick up international recognition. April saw them record their self-titled EP with Mark Williams (Sikth, Oceansize, yourcodenameis:milo). The EP comprised 'The Absence of Forgiveness', 'Paralise', 'Sold Out' and 'Sound of BC', the latter songs obscure title actually derived from the name of producer Williams' cat. In the summer of 2004, the band was involved in Bernard Murray Productions' (responsible for MTV's The Real World) Richard Branson: Rebel Billionaire. Aired globally, Exit Ten were picked from 15 other acts during the show which eventually led to them playing on the NME stage at the UK's V Festival. On 27 September 2005 ET played as main support to Avenged Sevenfold for their gig at London's Astoria venue. The band was introduced to producer Andy Sneap in late 2005 to record ‘This World They'll Drown’. The band recorded the tracks 'Softwatch', 'Fine Night', 'Resume Ignore', 'A Path To Take', and 'My Great Rebellion'. This World They'll Drown was released through Deep Burn Records only in the UK on 12 June 2006. The band toured throughout 2006 with a number of established bands which included Blindside, Sikth, Every Time I Die, It Dies Today, Protest The Hero, Soilwork, Lyzanxia and Devil Sold His Soul. In June 2006 Exit Ten played the MySpace Stage at the UK's Download Festival, and in July that year played as main support to Deftones in Manchester's Academy One. In the first quarter of 2007, Exit Ten spent a week with Justin Hill and Dan Weller (Sikth/WellerHill Productions) demoing new material. In April 2007, two of these demos - Piece by Piece by Piece and Perish in the Flames - appeared on the band's MySpace page to stream in their entirety, to coincide with the band's début headline tour of the UK (dubbed 'The Great Rebellion Tour 2007'). In October/November 2007 the band entered Criterion Studios (formally Battery Studios) to record their first full-length album with producer Mark Williams. They recorded 11 tracks. On Wednesday 19 March the band recorded a video for their first full-length album's (Remember The Day) opening track 'Technically Alive'. This video featured the band playing in a sparse white environment. On Monday 21 April 2008, the band were announced on the 2008 line-up for the UK's Download Festival. In June, Exit Ten supported Alaskan metallers 36 Crazyfists on their UK tour before performing on the Gibson Stage at Download Festival. 16 June 2008 saw the release of their first full length album "Remember The Day". This included the tracks "Fine Night" and "Resume Ignore" from their previous mini album "This World They'll Drown" released in 2006. Both tracks had been rerecorded for "Remember The Day". On 8 September 2008 the band released the single 'Warriors' in the UK. The single was made available in two formats; digitally including a bonus acoustic version of the single, and limited edition vinyl including the track 'Piece By Piece By Piece'. On 3 December 2008 Pinnacle Entertainment Ltd announced that it was going in to administration so effectively all activities as a record label and distributor of music ceased. Exit Ten's label Deep Burn was signed to Pinnacle, so the initial disaster for the band was that as stocks of their album ‘Remember The Day’ and EP ‘This World They'll Drown’ ran out, they would not be replenished. At the end of 2008 and beginning of 2009 Exit Ten played a number of UK headline tour dates in continuing support of their album 'Remember The Day'. The two main support bands on these shows were Bury Tomorrow and Forever Never. On November 2nd 2009 Chris Steele revealed that a new album will be released around June 2010, he also stated: "We have almost 11/12 songs finished now and its certainly sounding a little different and very exciting. It was nice to go into this with the mindset of writing a completely new set of songs and we’ve certainly moved somewhere with the writing…" Rocksins.com - Exclusive Exit Ten Interview Members Current members *Ryan Redman – vocals *Stuart Steele – guitar, backing vocals *Joe Ward – guitar *James Steele – bass *Chris Steele – drums Discography Studio album *Remember The Day (2008) UK #109 EPs *Exit Ten (2004) *This World They'll Drown (2006) Demos *RunningFrog Demo (2005) Deny and Better Than You (A Path To Take Demo) *Wellerhill Demo (2007) Perish In The Flames, Piece By Piece By Piece and Something To Say *JM Demo (2009) Lay Down, Time Has Been Lost, Universe *EMI Studios Demo (2010) Lion, How Will We Tire, Suggest A Path References External links * Exit Ten official website * Exit Ten at MySpace * Exit Ten at iLike Category:British alternative rock groups Category:Art rock musical groups Category:British post-hardcore musical groups Category:English progressive rock groups Category:English rock music groups Category:English heavy metal musical groups Category:Musical groups established in 2003